Blood of the Sea
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: When Elena gets word that her older half-sister Andromeda "Andrea" Gilbert is coming to live with her again she is overjoyed. But one thing she forgot was to mention her to the Salvatore brothers, how will they react to the news. But what will find out when figure that she has a secret; how far will they go to find out her secret, and will a certain Salvatore brother fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of the Sea**

**Ch. 1**

**Elena's POV**

I was at the Salvatore Boarding House with Stefan and Damon; well I was with Stefan on the loveseat while Damon was being his usual self watching TV with a cup that had a mix of vodka and blood in his hand. That's when my phone rang with the theme of under the sea from the little mermaid

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

My heart beat sped up could it be; I quickly got my phone out of my purse and checked the caller id to make sure it was who I thought it was. I saw the caller id and it read Andy. I quickly answered the phone "Andy!" I screamed in joy "How are you? Are you okay? How come you never answered any of my calls? Where are you? What happened?" I shot question after question. Andy just laughed and said Calm down girl. I'm going back to Mystic Falls to see you and Jeremy." That's when I heard a male voice in the background saying "Andy, come on Chir…. I mean Mr. Brunner needs to see you before you go." "Ok" I heard her reply "Elena, I have to go, but I will see you soon." "But…. I tried to say but the line was already dead.

I sighed in disappointment. I went to sit back with Stefan ignoring the confused and interested looks they both sent me; I knew they heard both sides of the call with their vampire hearing and all. When Damon got impatient and asked "Who was that another ex." He said this with his usual smirk. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face so I said "Yes and I still love him." I saw both Stefan's and Damon's look of jealously but I giggled and said "Just kidding Stefan, and Damon why would I want to date HER?" I asked innocently. He looked shocked for a moment but then he asked "who is she then."

"She's my half-sister." I answered "A daughter of Miranda and Grayson?" asked Stefan confused. I shook my head and said "No, she is also a daughter of Isobel." Wait, you said she is your half-sister right, so she is not a daughter of John Gilbert too?" Stefan asked I nodded and said "No, actually no one but she knows who her father is, not even Isobel knows who her father is and everytime either me or Isobel asked her who her father is she would answer the same that he was a marine worker but then sadly he got lost at sea one day." I always get the feeling that she is holding something back and ever since she turned 12 she always acts weirdly and is not that close to either me or Jeremy and she goes every summer even though she no longer has to go to school since she is in college to a summer camp." I said

Both Stefan and Damon thought that it was a bit weird too. But the day after the funeral of Miranda and Grayson she acted weirder than usual, she was in her room the whole day and when me. Jeremy and Jenna went out to the grocery but she stay behind and when we arrived at Jenna's house, the whole house was a mess it literally looked like there was a battle in the house but the room that looked the worst was Andy's. We went into her room and saw most of her clothes pack and a note on her desk. I quickly took out the note from my purse and read it to Stefan and Damon.

_Dear Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna, _

_I'm sorry I left so suddenly and the house a mess but I feel like I am putting you guys in danger because of who my father is. He has a lot of enemies that would do anything to go after his sons and daughters to get back at him. I just realized this when some of my father's enemies came tonight and tried to kidnap me again, and I just couldn't face that because of me you guys could get hurt. So I decided to stay with my half-brother Percy in a camp that my father's family runs that only specific people can enter. Again I am so sorry for leaving you all in a time like this, I hope in time you would forgive me. _

_~Andy _

Both Stefan and Damon had a shocked look on their faces when I finished reading the note. Then Damon asked "How old was she?" "16" I answered "And how long has she been gone now? He asked "6 years." "That doesn't make any sense, she always told you and Isobel that her father is lost at sea, but in the note she writes that he dad is still there with her. Also clearly whoever is after her came before." Stefan said thoughtfully

"What's her full name because I seriously doubt that Isobel or her father would name her Andy." Damon asked "Andromeda Helen Gilbert." I answered "But she likes to be called Andrea or Andy, and don't let her ever hear you call her Andromeda cause she will kick your ass Damon." "Her name is from Greek Mythology, Andromeda the princess that was rescued from a sea monster by Perseus a son of Zeus and Helen, said to be the most beautiful woman and she started the Trojan War do to her being stolen from her husband." Stefan said thoughtfully again.

I nodded and said "Ya, she once told me that her father loves Greek Mythology, but she always says it in this tone like it is an inside joke, but I do not that her half-brother is Perseus "Percy" Achilles Jackson." "Another name from Greek Mythology." Stefan said confused I nodded again and said "Ya, both her and Percy has an inside joke about that." Then Damon spoke up and said suspiciously "Isn't it Percy Jackson that had a manhunt after him." I just nodded and said "Anyway I have to go to get the house ready for Andrea's arrival and I also have to tell Jenna and Jeremy." I quickly kissed Stefan on the cheek good bye and said goodbye to Damon then I raced home for my sister's return.

**Damon's POV**

It's a little weird that both half-siblings are named after Greek Mythology and that one of them had a nationwide manhunt for. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." I told Stefan. But he just shrugged and said "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Stefan said "Maybe." I said "but keep an eye out just in case."


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood of the Sea**

**Ch. 2**

**Elena's POV**

I was worried about what Stefan and Damon will think when they first see my sister. I was broken out of my thought by the door bell ringing and Damon just walking in like he owned the place "Sure come in." I said sarcastically

"Why thank you." He said with a smirk on his face and he went to make himself at home on the couch. I just sighed and walked to the door where Stefan still was and gave him a quick peck then invited him in. Both I and Stefan sat on the couch while Damon sat in the armchair. Then I asked "Why are you guys here?"

"Well Damon, wanted to ask more about your half-sister Stefan said. I sighed and said "You're not going to like what you're going to hear. "We'll take our chances." Damon said cockily with his usual smirk. "Well Andrea looks more like Katherine than I do, it's scary about how more similar they look. You know how Katherine and I look alike but our hair is the difference **(AN: I know that in the tv series they look exactly alike but the hair just pretend there are some small differences between them besides the hair.)** well they look completely alike except she has green eyes instead of brown. Her green eyes are the only thing she got from her dad well that and some black highlights in her hair that are barely noticeable but other than that she and Katherine could be the same person. "Could she be another doppelgänger?" asked Damon "I'm not sure, but I do think so, could it be that Tatia had an older sister that looked like she could be her twin?" "I'm not sure but I will try to find that out from Elijah." Said Stefan

Anyway she is 22 years old, I already told you that she has green eyes but her green eyes are the first time I ever saw that shade of green besides only her half-brother Percy has that eye color. It's a beautiful sea-green, but the weird thing is that if you look closely you can see the ocean waves in her eyes, and her eyes change color with her emotions." I said

"What do you mean her eyes change color." Damon asked seriously

"When she is in a good mood her eyes are that beautiful sea-green, but when she is upset, angry, or sad they turn a murky green/ a very dark- dark blue like the ocean during a storm and when she is deadly calm they turn a clear murky green/ dark blue like the ocean before a storm." "We're going to have to look into that later." Damon said seriously "She could be a threat to us." I choose to ignore that cause I know my sister and she would never hurt me or Jeremy or Jenna.

"What is her personality?" asked Stefan "She is very hyper, exciting, and unpredictable. She has ADHD and Dyslexia. And umm she is pretty much a girl version of Damon, but she is also very nice and loyal to everyone she _cares_ about. After I finished tell them about my sister we heard a sound of a motorcycle, I rolled my eyes and muttered "Speak of the Devil and the devil shall appear and still dramatic as always." Stefan, Damon, and I went outside and we saw a biker riding a red motorcycle.

She was wearing a black racing helmet, dark jeans, a black tank top, a tan leather jacket, and combat boots. The biker parked beside Aunt Jenna's house and took off the riding helmet. Once she took off the helmet many dark brown elegant curls fell out, she shook her head to get the curls back in place and when she saw the look of awe on our faces she smirked. A pair of dazzling sea green eyes met my chocolate brown ones, and she smiled and got off her bike and went up to hug me. "Long time no see Elena." She said casually I smiled and said "Welcome back Andrea, nice to have you back. This is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore and his asshole of a brother Damon Salvatore. Damon smirked and rolled his eyes at how I introduced him but Andrea smirked and said "Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Andrea Gilbert, Elena's half-sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood of the Sea**

**Ch. 3**

**Damon's POV**

She was beautiful and she also looked so bad-ass in her very hot outfit, even I had to admit it, but it was painfully beautiful she reminded me too much of Katherine, just great if Elena wasn't enough, now I got two reminders of Katherine. Elena said that she was like a female version of me. I wonder how Mystic Falls will take having another me, but a girl instead of a guy. Well one thing is clear, I have a feeling that this place will not be boring anymore for a while now.

**Andrea's POV**

The look on their faces was hilarious, when they saw my motorcycle, which by the way was a gift from both Uncle Hades and Auntie Persephone, they also gave me my very own pet hellhound just like Percy with Mrs. O'Leary, but I got a puppy that I called Calliope after the muse of epic poetry or Cali for short. She can either look like a puppy which she does most of the time or she can change into a full grown Hellhound to protect me from danger. My father Poseidon did not approve of the gifts they gave me, because he said they were "dangerous" but who cares anyway I'm already adult, which by the way happens rarely if you are a demigod like I am, it's even more rare if you are a demigod of the big three; but surprisingly I survived everything the fates threw at me.

Anyway, unlike my little half-brother Percy, all of my father's immortal family loves me, even my father's brothers; Uncle Zeus and Uncle Hades. Hell even my mother, (I call Amphitrite my mother cause my real mother was never there for me and that she loves me like I'm her own daughter anyway.) Triton, (my other half-brother, he is so over-protective by the way, he was the first one who accepted me as family even through my father cheated on Amphitrite. He was really happy that he finally had a "little" sister.) Hell even Ares, and Dionysus like me.

They all gave me gifts on my birthdays and stuff like that and I also got most of them to like Percy…..err somewhat. Anyway some of the gifts they gave me are a spear called air current from Uncle Zeus and Auntie Hera. My imperial gold and celestial bronze sword called Tidal wave from my mother, Amphitrite; brother Triton; and father, Poseidon. My stygian iron dagger called Death's flower from uncle Hades and Auntie Persephone.

My imperial gold and hunter silver bow and arrows from Apollo and Artemis called Eclipse. My other bow and arrow that is completely hunter silver called moon light by Artemis. Something also that my father gave me was a silver trident necklace, while Triton and mom got me a sea themed charm bracelet. Also something that I will probably never mention to Elena is that I got two tattoos, one of them I got when I first got to camp and got claimed as the daughter of Poseidon, my father came personally and gave me a trident tattoo on my left lower arm to show everyone that I am the first daughter of Poseidon, and the second one I got when I was with the Romans, it's my SPQR tattoo on my right lower arm with a trident on top of the letters to show that I am a daughter of "Neptune" but next to the trident is a dove to show that I am the legacy of Venus and next to that is a flame to show that I am champion of Hestia/Vesta.

Under the SPQR letters are 3 lines that show the years of service to the legion except that I got 1 line for when Hera took me and Percy and made us go to Camp Jupiter while Jason and Reyna went to Camp Half-Blood, and the last two lines I got for the Giant war and that I was the one who finally defeated Gaea, and last but not least around my SPQR tattoo are the leaves that make it look all official. After I introduced myself to Elena's boyfriend and his brother which by the way was as hot as hell, I walked into Aunt Jenna's house like I owned it, but hey even though I wasn't here in 6 years Aunt Jenna still loves me. While I was still living in Mystic Falls with mom and dad (Mine and Elena's adopted parents.) I used to visit Aunt Jenna every day, and help her with her Logan Fell problems or to just keep her company.

You see I left Mystic Falls in the first place because my father, mother, aunts, uncles, cousins and both of my half-brothers needed my help with both wars. I was gone from Mystic falls, my home for 6 long years, fighting wars against my dear granddaddy Kronos and great-great grandmother Gaea, I have the scars for all my efforts. Elena and Jeremy are probably very pissed at me for leaving the day after Miranda and Grayson's funeral, hopefully with time they will forgive me, but I can never tell them why I left in the first place. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Elena saying my name over and over again.

"Andrea….. Andrea…..Andrea….Andrea!" "Sorry Elena I was lost in thought, you know with the ADHD and all." I said sheepishly. Elena nodded in understanding. "Well let's go sit on the couch and talk." Stefan, I think his name was sat with Elena on the couch, his brother Damon, the really hot one sat in an armchair and I sat in another armchair. I leaned back into the chair and put my combat boots on the table. I saw Elena and Stefan looking at me in disapproval while Damon smirked and did the same as me. I rolled my eyes at Elena and Stefan and thought "Yep, I'm definitely going to get along with the older brother." "So what do you want to talk about?" I said calmly and with no care in the world to Elena, I already knew what she was going to ask.

"Where were you? You left for 6 years only leaving behind a note and a trashed house. We were all worried sick! You left for 6 years, 6 years Andromeda! And right after the funeral for mom and dad too!" Elena said angrily

I already practiced my story I was tell Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna so many times that I got it memorized by heart by now, all I have to do is act it and make it seem realistic. "I had to help my family from my father's side with a problem back home." Also don't call me Andromeda, Elena." I said in a warning tone. Before Elena and I could get into a fight, Stefan interrupted by saying "Elena told me that your father was lost at sea." The way he said it was almost accusingly, like he was trying to catch me off guard and trying to see if my story is true. I narrowed my eyes and said stiffly "We found him, and I was helping him take care of an emergency." He narrowed his eyes at me, "shit, he didn't believe my story." I thought. "What kind of emergency?" he asked "Sorry but I don't like people snooping in my business." I said sweetly

Damon started laughing and said to Stefan "Ouch you got ice for that burn." Stefan and Elena were glaring at Damon but he just kept on laughing, I laughed with him cause I found it funny, and Elena turned her glare at me, I just rolled my eyes at her and Stefan was glaring at Damon, while he [Damon] ignored him.

That's when my phone rang; I quickly got it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello." I said "Andrea, thank gods you picked up." My half-brother Percy said. "τι συμβαίνει Percy, και γιατί να μου τηλεφωνείς στο κινητό μου, ξέρετε ότι προσελκύει τέρατα σε εμάς?" **What's going on Percy and why are you calling me on my cell phone, you know it attracts monsters to us? **"τέρατα επιτίθενται στρατόπεδο στην αναζήτηση σας." Percy replied. **Monsters are attacking camp in search of you. **"προσπαθούν να πάρουν εκδίκηση για σας είναι αυτός που νίκησε Γαία στην τελική μάχη." **they are trying to get revenge for you being the one who defeated Gaia in the final battle. **Percy said. "σκατά" **"Shit" **"Θα φροντίσει για αυτό Percy, μην ανησυχείτε." **"i'll take care of it Percy, don't worry." **

And with that I hanged up on my younger brother. "Who was that?" Damon asked "My younger half-brother from my dad's side." "what was he calling for?" Elena asked "Because there was a problem at my camp." "What language was that?" Stefan asked "Greek." I answered calmly. "I thought you were dyslexic?" Stefan said "I am, but that doesn't mean that I am dumb and on my father's side I am Greek and I was learning Greek since I was very little, and it is the only language that I can somewhat read and write in." I answered forcefully. "Anyway, I am done with this interrogation, I am going to my room." I said, and with that I got up and went to my room in Aunt Jenna's house, I decided that I was going to IM camp to see what is going on. But that all changed when suddenly a huge black hellhound with red eyes came into my room growling with drool coming out of its mouth "σκατά" **"Shit"**

**Stefan's POV**

"She's hiding something." I said as soon as Andrea was out of hearing range. Damon rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Nooo, really I never would have guessed." I rolled my eyes at Damon and hissed "This is serious, she could be a threat, we already have enough problems with the originals back in town, and we don't need another one." Then Elena said quickly "She's my sister and she would never hurt me. But I do agree with you that she is hiding something, ever since her twelfth birthday she has been distanced with Miranda, Grayson, Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and me. All I know is that only Miranda and Grayson are the only people we know knew why she distanced herself from us, but now they are gone." Elena chocked on the last part. "And so did the information on what she is." Damon said dead panned. I sighed, we have to figure out what she is before we can figure out if she is a threat or not. Then we heard screaming in Greek and things getting broken from upstairs.

AN: well what do you guys think, I hope you like it. And I'm sorry that Stefan might be a little OOC but oh well I guess. Anyway please review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood of the Sea **

**Ch. 4**

**Andrea's POV **

Seriously, I come home to get away from all the craziness of my reality and the first thing that happens is that a hellhound attacks me. Gods damn you Percy; you just had to call me on my cell phone! I quickly took off my ring on my ring finger on my right hand and pressed the aquamarine gem in the very middle and it turned into my bad-ass dagger that is made of celestial bronze. I got out my dagger just in time too, cause right after it turned into a dagger the hellhound launched right at me, I yelped at the sudden attack, but rolled out of the way.

I quickly got up and into a fighting stance and tried to bait the mutt. "είναι ότι όλα τα έχεις?" **"is that all you got?"** "είσαι ένα τίποτα, αλλά ένα κουτάβι." **"You're nothing but a puppy." **The hellhound growled even louder than it was before and it charged at me. I ducked the swipe of its paw and made a sloppy slash with my dagger that managed to make a cut on the hellhound's other paw. It yelped and its eyes got redder than before and that's when I knew that he was furious, the hellhound started attacking more rapidly braking things in my room. "σοβαρά τι στο διάολο! πήρα ακριβώς εδώ, και το δωμάτιό μου έχει ήδη καταστραφεί! Πήγαινε πίσω στον Άδη θείος!" **"Seriously what the fuck! I just got here, and my room is already ruined!** I was starting to get mad, I tapped the sea shell charm on my bracelet and my bracelet transformed into my handy shield that was a gift from Tyson, my Cyclops half-brother.

I blocked the swipe the hellhound threw at me, and I summoned some fire using the blessing that Aunt Hestia gave me when I became her first champion ever. I tried throwing fire balls at the hellhound but it kept dodging all of them, and making fire balls took a lot of my energy since I was mostly still used to only controlling water. So finally I gave up on using fire and starting using my water powers but they received the same results since I was so used up on energy from using my fire powers. Finally I had enough and brought up my sword and yelled in Greek.

**Go back to Uncle Hades!" **And with that I rolled under the hellhound and made an upward slash at the hellhound's heart and he disappeared in a puff of dust, leaving the smell of dead animal in the air. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and tapped the bottom of my sword and it shrunk back to me aquamarine ring and then I tapped the middle of my shield and it turned back to my sea-shell charm bracelet, and that's when the door was knocked open and Elena, Stefan, and Damon came in the room. Elena had a worried expression on her face, while Stefan and Damon looked suspicious and wary. "Umm hey guys." I said innocently. Elena narrowed her eyes at me and said "what happened here Andrea?" "Why does it smell like something just died in here?" asked Stefan with his eyes narrowed. "well I was trying to put my things in my room but I accidently knocked a lot of things over." I said innocently, they still looked unconvinced by my story but just then the doorbell rang, and I silently thanked all the gods of giving me the excuse to not answer their question and I said "I'll get it." I raced down the stairs and went to open the door and when I did I gasped in shock and I muttered "Klaus?" He just smirked and said "Well hello there love, I never thought I'd see you again. May I come in?" I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed "I'm not your love and go rot in hell!" and with that I shut the door on him. I turned and saw Elena, Stefan, and Damon staring at me with narrowed eyes. Then Damon asked suspiciously "How do you know Klaus?" I sighed and said "Klaus…. Klaus was my ex-boyfriend."

**AN: please forgive me if you don't like to read cursing, but I curse on a normal basis, and since I want my character to have more back bone and to be kinda bad-ass, I decide that in this fic, there is going to be regular cursing**. **Sorry about that if you don't like cursing. Also sorry for such a short chapter, I promise to make up for it and make the next chapter longer and more interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood of the Sea**

**Ch. 5**

**Damon's Pov **

SHE DATED KLAUS!? The big bad hybrid, dated Elena Gilbert's older sister and she is still alive!? Something's not right here, Klaus knows she's hiding something and I guess he wants to find out too. But I will make sure I find out first, that is a promise.

**Elena's Pov**

My older sister dated Klaus! Nooo that's not possible she wouldn't do it willingly, maybe he compelled her to date him cause my older sister has more sense than that, i'm sure. I am going to call Bonnie to come over cause I know she missed Andrea; they were the best friends when they were little and up till she left with a trace. Not even with her magic could Bonnie find Andrea, she told me that it was like something or someone was blocking/guarding her from her magic. I pull out my phone and texted Bonnie.

_Elena_: Bon Bon I have great news, Andrea's back

_Bonnie_: What no way, where r u guys

_Elena_: my house

_Bonnie_: Kay on my way

I closed my cell phone and waited in awkward silence until Bonnie arrived.

**Damon's Pov **

When Sabrina the teenage witch opened the door of the Gilbert home, wind blew into the house and that is when I smelled the most mouthwatering smell I have ever smelled in my life as a vampire. It was a mix of the sea, lavender, flora, and fresh mountain water. I felt my fangs starting to come out so I had to turn away from the only human that doesn't know about us being vampires. I saw Stefan also fighting the urge to go drain Andrea Gilbert of her blood and that was the first time I saw my brother Saint Stefan almost lose control without involving any blood. Both witchy and Elena noticed our problem and Elena rushed to go close the door. Once the door was closed, I breathed in relief that the wonderful smell was gone but I started to think; who's blood smells like the sea? I was deep in my own thoughts but I was always watching Andrea from the corner of my eye, I saw witchy run up to Andrea giving her a hug and saying "I can't believe your back!" But while she was hugging the older Gilbert she stiffened and gasped out loud that automatically made me realized that she is hiding something…..something big, and I will find out no matter what. So I did something risky I left the living room to go outside and picked up my phone and dialed a number I thought I was never going to call especially since the full moon is so close and the ritual is going to happen in a week. "Hello." I heard the other line say "I need your help." "Come over to the boarding house tomorrow." I replied "Fine." He said and then hung up. After he hung up, I walked back inside and went with the rest of the Scooby gang upstairs to Elena's room.

**Andrea's POV**

There was an awkward silence when Bonnie gasped after she hugged me. I could feel Damon's stare trying to burn a hole in the back of my head, but I ignored him and I turned to Elena and said "I'll cook tonight." "But you just got here." Elena protested I raise my hand and said again "I'll cook tonight, my treat that and the fact that I haven't cooked in ages my father would never let me cook anyways so I want to, I miss cooking." Elena sighed in defeat but nodded. I turned to Bonnie and asked "Do you want to stay over for dinner?" Bonnie nodded and smiled, but I could tell that her smile was forced. I raise my eyebrow at her but I just ignored it and went to the kitchen to get a start on dinner. I got out steak from the freezer, then the box of mashed potatoes, some rice, and green beans….. for Jeremy.

After I got the mashed potatoes and green beans cooked, I got out a cutting board and I knife and started to cut the steak into little pieces, while I was cutting the steak I got lost in thought thinking about Percy, my father Poseidon, and the second Giant war thinking about all the demigods that died when suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my palm. "Oh Shit." I muttered when I saw blood flowing freely from the cut. My blood is the color red but has a lot of gold in it too so it looks like a golden-amber color.

I was made immortal after the war, but I am not a goddess so my blood is not ichor but a mix of both red and gold. I wasn't bothered by blood anymore because if you were like me and went through two wars, fought monster almost every day, and seen my friends and family die because of a war….well then you would understand, and the dull pain in my hand didn't bother me either, I've been through worse. I quickly put my hand under the sink and let the water heal me. There was blood flowing in the sink when there was running footsteps rushing down the stairs and then both Damon and Stefan appeared in the kitchen their faces focus completely on my blood. I saw their eyes darken and I swear I saw that there was blackish-purplish veins beneath their eyes. I blinked a few times and saw that the veins were gone. They both said that they thought they heard something and them left to go back upstairs. "weird." I thought

**Damon's POV **

We (Elena, Saint Stefan, Sabrina, and myself) were upstairs in Elena's room talking about her older sister. "I swear she is hiding something and I want to know what!" I said while I was pacing around the room. "For once I agree with my brother, she's not a normal human. I smelled her blood too and it did not smell like normal human blood, it was a mix of human blood and something else…..the sea?" Stefan ended with a question. I nodded in agreement "Ya it did smell like the sea." We turned to witchy to see what she thought. "What do you think Bonnie?" Saint Stefan asked Sabrina. "They're right, but the thing is that I don't know what she is….it's almost like something is protecting her, but I did manage to see something." "What did you see Bonnie?" Elena asked. "I saw images that we so awful, that not even with that drama here can compare. "Well what did you see witchy."

I asked impatiently, she glared at me but ignored me and said "I saw blood and war. She was there injured and had an type of armor on with a sword in her hand and daggers/throwing knives strapped to her sides, and a bow with a quiver of arrows on her back." I felt my blood run cold at the thought of her getting hurt, but I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought because I love Elena I thought forcefully, but deep down I knew it wasn't true I just don't want to admit it. Snapping out of my thoughts I asked Elena "Did you give her any vervain?" She shook her head no, I sighed frustrated "I can't compel her."

I was deep in thought thinking about ideas about why she couldn't be compelled even without vervain when both me and Stefan heard a faint "Oh shit." From downstairs and then I smelled the most heavenly blood, I have ever smelled in all my years of existing. I wanted to know what it tasted like but I was fighting it because I didn't want to hurt her, I could feel my gums hurting from the effort to keep my fangs in. I faintly heard Stefan struggling with the blood lust too. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and raced downstairs

When I got downstairs I saw a bloody knife on the counter and Andrea running her hand in the sink. But what got my attention was that her blood was not a normal color, it was red with gold, and it was shimmering. All I could do is stare at her blood with both shock and hunger. I felt my fangs come out for a short time while I almost lost control but I quickly took in a deep breath and tried my best to ignore the smell of her blood then I just turned around with Stefan to head back up the stairs to Elena's room leaving a confused girl behind me.

**AN: well I think this not my best chapter but it was kinda a filler for the next chapter that is coming up soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or the Originals just this story line and my character Andrea Gilbert. **

**Warning: might be some suggestive ideas but nothing ****_happens_****.**

**Ch. 6**

**Damon's Pov **

I snuck out of Elena's house and went to the meadow where the sacrifice will happen in 2 weeks. Once I got there I saw a man with a suit on and I knew right away that the man was Elijah, the original vampire. "Elijah, my favorite original." I called out to him. "Damon." He greeted me. "I believe you left something in my pocket; Dear Elijah, let's get together and plot the destruction of your brother." he read out. "Xoxo Damon." I finished for him. "Now I need your help, do you know anything about Andrea Gilbert?" Elijah had a knowing look in his eye and said "Oh, Miss Gilbert, yes I know a lot about her. She is very known within my family." "Ya, ya I know but how did she end up dating Klaus." I asked him impatiently. "I believe it started out that she was just a blood bag for Klaus, but slowly he started falling for her and she did not return the favor. He then began threatening her loved ones so to protect her loved ones she dated him. In which time, Klaus became obsessed with her and her blood." So one day she ran away and we never saw her again, that is until you told me that she was here with her siblings."

"Is she part of the sacrifice by any chance?" I asked him. He nodded and said "Yes, she has to have her hand cut and have her bleeding hand join Klaus' after Klaus' drains Elena of her blood and after that Klaus has to drink some of her blood but not all of it." "Why is she part of the sacrifice? Why is her blood so special?" I asked curiously.

"Have you not noticed how her blood is a golden-amber color?" Elijah asked me curiously. I nodded yes and asked "So?" "Well Damon, I'll give you a clue, what makes her special is who her father and half-brother are. Also who she really is." Elijah told me. "She told you her secret?!" I asked him shocked. "No, but it is really easy to find out, especially since I met and was friends with a few of her kind before. But I will tell you she is also a Petrova Doppelgänger. She is the doppelgänger of Isabella and Annabelle Petrova. The sisters of Tatia and Katerina, who died." He told me. "There are two doppelgängers?!" I asked him shocked.

He nodded and said "Yes, one was for the sacrifice and the other is to mass create hybrids." "Which one is for the sacrifice and which one is to make hybrids? And how will she make hybrids?" I asked him "Katerina's doppelgänger is the one for the sacrifice and Annabelle's doppelgänger is to make hybrids. And for how she will make hybrids it will both her blood and well let's just say you need to have sex for that." I felt my eyes widen in shock "So that is why Klaus didn't kill her after a while. She will be the one who will start his family. Is there any way to stop him from doing that to her?" I asked him feeling mad that Klaus will do that to the girl I think I am starting to fall for. "No, it is not possible. Klaus will do anything he can to make sure that girl will become pregnant with his child even if it is against her will. And I cannot stop him." Elijah said almost sadly.

"There has to be something you can do!" I told him desperately "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. If I could I would because Andrea is like a sister to me. But even I cannot change her destiny." He told me sadly. "Fine then I will." I told him angrily and stormed off. But before I left I heard Elijah say "You, Stefan and Andrea are to join us tonight for dinner to talk things over." I turned to face him and said firmly "Andrea will not be coming." It was Elijah's turn to be firm when he said "She will be coming because this involves her more than it involves Elena." "Fine." I growled out and left the meadow to go get Stefan and Andrea and tell them to get ready to go to Klaus' mansion tonight.

**AN: sorry for such a long wait but starting school does that to you…. Anyway tell me what you think and was that was that a turn from what you expected. Klaus needs Andrea in more than one way…. Hopefully Damon can protect her from Klaus or will she have to give in to her destiny that witches have planned out for her. (Hint this will also include the new TV show the Originals") Also will Damon find out what Andrea is... **

**Up next the dinner party at Klaus' mansion. **


End file.
